LOTM: Decimation S7 P13/Transcript
(Murphy is seen asleep back at home on Rose's bed) Murphy:...... (Rocky then enters the room and looks up at Murphy) Rocky: Hey Murphy. Murphy: *wakes up* Hmm...? Rocky: You awake? Murphy: *sigh* I am now. Rocky: Do you wanna play? Murphy: Seriously...? Rocky: Sorry. Everyone else is busy. Murphy: Can't you get Rose to play with you? Rocky: I would, but I'm afraid to ask. Murphy: Why? Rocky: I don't want her to yell at me again.. Murphy: Wait what? Why would she yell? Rocky: I did almost hurt baby... Murphy: Look, she said sorry didn't she? Rocky: Yeah... Murphy: And you did apologize. Rocky: Mhm... Murphy: So, why wouldn't she play with you? Rocky: I don't know but... I'm still scared.... Murphy: *sigh*. (Murphy gets up and stretches) Murphy: Come on, let's go ask her together. Rocky: Really? Murphy: Yeah. Rocky: Oh thank you Murphy! You best cat I ever met! Murphy: Say... You never... ate any cats did you? Rocky: Why would you think that? Murphy: Well you were a dog for bandits weren't you? Rocky: Yeah, but I didn't eat anything. Murphy: Oh. Rocky: Everything just ran from me mostly. Murphy: Well, that's good. I didn't know if you had a bad history with cats. Rocky: Oh no, no bad blood here. Murphy: Good. (The two then go and leave the room where they find Rose laying on the couch sleeping with Grey) Rocky: There she is. Murphy: *whisper* Wait, I thought you said she was busy. Rocky: She is. Murphy: *whisper* She's asleep. Rocky: Yeah. Murphy:...… *Whispers* We are gonna have a long talk about waking me up later. But here I'll go wake her up. (Murphy goes up, climbs on the couch and goes next to Rose) Murphy: Rose. Rose: *moans and turns over*..... Murphy: Rose. Rose: Hmm.... Murphy: *Jumps on Rose's shoulder* Rose! Rose: *Wakes up* Huh?? Wha?? Grey: *Wakes up* Mm.... Kitty.... Rose: Murphy? Murphy: Hi. Rose: What's going on? Rocky: *barks*! Murphy: Rocky wants to play. Rose: Rocky wants to play..? Murphy: Yes. He woke me up to cause he was scared to ask you. Rose: Huh? Why would he be scared? Grey: Doggy.... Murphy: He thinks you'll yell at him again. Rose: Ooooh. *Sits up and stretches* Rocky, come here please. (Rocky comes over to Rose) Rocky: Is she gonna yell? Murphy: No Rocky, just let her speak. Rocky: O-Okay. Rose: Rocky, you know I'm not mad right? Rocky: *Whines*? Rose: No I'm not. Not at all. And look, Grey is still happy to see you. Grey: Doggy...! Rose: So I'd be happy to play with you. Rose: *Excited Bark* Murphy: He said alright. Rose: Awesome! Now come on and give me hug Rocky! (Rocky jumps up on Rose and starts licking her face) Rose: *Laughing* I love you to Rocky! Murphy: Glad you guys are happy. I'm going back to bed. (Murphy goes to leave before Grey grabs him and hugs him) Murphy: Wha- Hey! Let me go! Grey: Kitty...! Rose: Awww! He wants you to stay Murphy! Grey: Kitty... Murphy: But I wanna sleep! Rose: Aww come on Murphy, you can't play for a little bit? Murphy: No I- Grey: Kitty.... Murphy:....*sigh* Fine. Grey: Yay...! Rocky: Let's go! Rose: Come on guys, let's go outside! (The group gets up off the couch and goes out back before the scene cuts to Jack, Yang, Ian, Scott and Chris fighting against Noob Saibot and Copper) Jack: Eat this! Copper: Not so fast! (Copper uses his powers and makes Jack punch himself in the face with his metal arm) Jack: OW!! Noob: Pathetic. Yang: Over here ninja man! (Noob looks over at Yang and dodges and starts to block her blows) Noob: You've got power but zero skill. (Yang and Noob to throw punches at each other, parring, blocking, dodging and attacking) Noob: Enough. (Noob counters Yang's attack and kicks her back) Yang: GNN!! Noob: Determination but no skill what so ever. You disappoint me Xiao Long. Yang: Heh, you think I care what you think of me? Noob: Your mother would be so proud. Yang: *Red eyes* SHUT YOUR MOUTH! *Starts firing several shot gun blasts) (Noob is seen doing several choreographed dodges and leaps as he evades Yang's shots) Noob: Like I said, disappointing. (Noob then charges forward a jump-kicks Yang back) Scott: Yang! Noob: Do you see how inevitable your defeat is now? Yang: Not really. Noob: Then I guess I just have to- (Chris then charges forward and kicks Noob back) Chris: Not another word from your mouth freak! Ian: Yeah! Scott: Nice one Chris! (Chris then opens a small vortex and pulls out a sword) Chris: Didn't anyone tell you that ninjas went obsolete years ago? Noob: Your words do nothing to delay your death child. Chris: Try me. (Noob and Chris charge toward each other) Scott: Come on Yang, Chris has him! Let's go help Jack! Yang: Right! (Yang and the others go over to help Jack with Copper) Copper: Oh perfect... Scott: Copper! Ian: You're done for now! Copper: Sit down. (Metal then rises from the alleyways and streets before they mold into metal bars that hit Scott and Ian and wrap around them) Scott: GNN!! Ian: GAAH!! Yang: Guys! Copper: If we're gonna fight, it's gonna be you and Jack only. Jack: What's wrong? Scared of being overwhelmed? Copper: No. I'm just inclined to fight those who I already have the advantage over. Yang: Yeah, like metal limbs gives you the advantage. Copper: Oh I wouldn't b so sure about that. You remember the magnetism I put on you two? Jack: God don't remind me. Yang: What about it? Copper: Do you know how I did it? Yang: Duh, you magnetized us. Jack: Pretty obvious don't you think? Copper: Wrong. I didn't magnetize your bodies. I magnetized your blood. Jack: Our blood? Copper: Correct. Jack: But how? Copper: Jeez, haven't you kids ever attended biology class? If you did, you'd know that blood contains iron. Iron is a metallic substance, therefore I can manipulate it to my will. For example... (Copper puts his arm out as Jack notices his arm moving on its own) Jack: Huh?? Yang: Jack what's wrong? Jack: My arm! I can't control it! Copper: Am I doing this? (Copper then forces Jack to his knees) Jack: GAH!! *Thinking* This pain....It's unreal! Copper: Ha ha! Yang: Jack! You bastard! (Yang goes to fire at Copper but he reaches his other arm toward her, causing her arm to point away from him as pain shoots up her body) Yang: NN!! DAMMIT!! (Copper thrusts his arm down and forces Yang to her knees) Copper: Look at you two! You're like my very own puppets! Scott: JACK!! Ian: You damn bastard! (Copper laughs as Jack and Yang writhe in pain on their knees. It then cuts to Murphy on the beach as he sits and reads a book) Murphy:..... Rose: Murphy! Murphy: Hm? (Murphy looks up and Rose runs over and sits next to him) Rose: What are you doing Murphy? Murphy: Just reading is all. Rose: Aren't you gonna play with us? Murphy: In a second. I'm just finishing up this chapter. Rose: Okay. (Rose then pets Murphy's head) Murphy: Hm? Rose: What? Can I not pet you? Murphy: Oh. Sure you can. Rose: Thank you. (Rose continues petting Murphy) Murphy: Where's Grey? (Rose looks over to find Rocky licking Grey as he's seen laughing) Grey: *giggling* Doggy! Rose: He's playing with Rocky. Murphy: I see. Rose: Well, I'll leave you to read. Just come over when you're done! Murphy: Alright. (Rose gets up and goes back over to Grey and Rocky as Murphy continues reading) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts